


[podfic] Concerning Atlantis

by BabelGhoti



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Temeraire - Naomi Novik
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crossover, Epistolary, Foreshadowing, Gen, Oral History, POV Outsider, Period-Typical Racism, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 15:44:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20392126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabelGhoti/pseuds/BabelGhoti
Summary: Early Atlantis from a trader's perspective.





	[podfic] Concerning Atlantis

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Concerning Atlantis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3269186) by [esama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/esama/pseuds/esama). 

### Details

  * **Length:** 14:21 
  * **File type:** MP3 (13,11 MB)
  * **Bitrate:** 128 kbps

### Hosting

  * [Click to stream, right click + save to download](https://ia801504.us.archive.org/20/items/esamaconcerningatlantisreadbybabelghoti/esama%20-%20Concerning%20Atlantis%20%28read%20by%20BabelGhoti%29.mp3)

### Credits

  * **Text:** _Concerning Atlantis_
  * **Author:** esama 
  * **Reader:** BabelGhoti 
  * **Music:** Vaughan Williams - [_Fantasia On A Theme By Thomas Tallis (performed by The New Queen's Hall Orchestra & Barry Wordsworth)_](https://open.spotify.com/track/7uHYDS8yr5pvf7ncDuL9y5)


End file.
